No Love Allowed
by navycorpsman
Summary: Vampires and mortals only mix when a vampire is in need of sustenance. They don’t mix well. Imagine putting a blood thirsty vampire with a ripe with blood mortal. Not a good combination.


_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a Josef drabble about love, life, and vampirism…and his love for Beth. I always thought that Beth would be perfect for either Josef or Mick…though I like her best with Mick. It's my first MOONLIGHT fan fiction. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Vampires and mortals only mix when a vampire is in need of sustenance. They don't mix well. Imagine putting a blood thirsty vampire with a ripe with blood mortal. Not a good combination. Relationships between humans and vampires are dangerous, difficult, and complicated. So imagine my surprise when I discovered I was in love with a mortal.

Not just any mortal. Mick's mortal, Beth.

Not that I can tell Mick. First of all, Mick is in love with Beth and she is in love with him. Second of all, I can hear him laughing at me, mocking me at my expense. "Who knew? Josef Kostan in love?" I heard it once before. Yeah, I was in love with Sarah, but there was something about Beth that Sarah couldn't compete with. Maybe it was because Beth was strong and she didn't fear the fact that both Mick and I are vampires. She seemed to revel in that fact. Like she was part of some sort of private club…which, really she was. Maybe it was her ability to be sensible, innocent, and sexy at the same time. Maybe it was because she had no fear. All I know is that it was something that I can't explain.

Beth was mesmerizing to say the least. There was something about her that made me, yes _ME_, happy to be a vampire Josef Kostan, turn back to a human. I wanted to…longed to…make her mine. But, to act on it, well, that's friendship treason.

Okay, so my friendship with Mick is like a relationship with a mortal: difficult, dangerous, and complicated. There's few things I wouldn't do for him and few things he wouldn't do for me. After all, we've been friends for over 50 years. I've done a lot for him, some of which he doesn't know about. I've done things for him that I've had to question later on whether or not I did the right thing. Mick is my best friend…the only one who doesn't like me for my money. It's sad, but true. I've done a lot of bad things in my 400 years, but the worst thing I've ever done is turn him back. He had finally found his humanness again, but he wanted…craved…needed to be turned back to a vamp. I refused at first, knowing what his being human meant to him, but when he looked at me and said "My Beth.", I knew I had to turn him. I knew he'd never let Beth go without a fight, but the truth is that _I_ wouldn't let Beth go without a fight. And so, it was so on.

So, now Beth has been kidnapped by a deranged vampire, disguised as a plastic surgeon and it's up to Mick and me to save her. It's hard to let Mick be the hero, but I had to let him be her hero. I wanted to be her hero. A part of me was jealous that she ran to Mick to thank him for saving her life, but merely smiled at me.

The fight was fierce and well fought. In the end, Beth and the guy she was with were fine and the other vampires dead. I watched her leave with Mick while I got stuck with the guy. Jealousy was never my weakness, but now, it enveloped me; consumed me so much to the point that, for the first time in my friendship with Mick, I wanted to kill Mick. But, to kill him would kill any hopes with Beth and I would lose my best friend.

I tried to figure out when it was that I, Josef Kostan, scoffer of love between humans and vampires, fell in love with human Beth Turner. It was unpointable. I couldn't pinpoint the time nor the place. I just knew that, unlike Sarah, Beth had overtaken my mind.

I loved Sarah with a love that was honest and true, but with Beth…I don't know how…or even when…I fell in love with her.

I'm not used to being jealous, most of all of Mick, but I was. I was insanely jealous.

So imagine my surprise when Beth showed up at my door. My mind went a million places. I imagined laying her down in front of my fire and making love to her; imagined her willingly becoming my freshie. I imagined turning her and having her stay with me forever. As she gave me a hug in thanks, I breathed in her scent and imagined kissing her, delicately sucking on her neck, teasing her with the possibility of turning her and her laughing softly, calling me a tease and me, laughing back, running my teeth softly over her luscious carotid, proving that I was a tease.

But, she's Mick's and I must leave it at that.. She could never be mine. I will spend a lifetime looking for 'Beth', but will never find her. Mick found her first. All Beth and I could ever be is friends. I'm not good at being friends with mortals, but I will be friends with Beth if it means she continues to come around.

And so, I, Josef Kostan, will continue to look for what Mick already found: love and I will continue to be jealous of Mick and Beth and what they have and share with each other.


End file.
